La Saint Patrick
by Pauline et Rineca
Summary: OS de Rineca pour la St Patrick ! Quand vient la saint-Patrick et que les Mugiwaras décident de faire un banquet et qu'un cuisinier se retrouve vite bourré...
**Salut ! Os pour la Saint Patrick tout droit sorti de la tête de Rineca !**

 **Bon j'ai corrigé les grosses fautes donc c'est possible qu'il en reste... mais il va passer en correction :p  
**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **La Saint Patrick**

Dix-sept mars. L'océan était calme, le soleil ne tapait pas trop fort, juste assez pour qu'on puisse sentir un peu de chaleur sur la peau dénudée. Sur le Thousand Sunny, Robin était la première debout, toute vêtue de vert, et un trèfles à quatre feuilles dans ses cheveux noirs. Elle fit le café, s'en servit un, et se plongea dans un de ses nombreux livres. Celui-ci s'intitulait "légendes et mythes urbains des saintes fêtes". Dans sa lecture, elle se renseigna un peu plus sur cette journée.

Un jour, un certain homme nommé, Patrick, serait arrivé sur une île, qui avait pour symbole le trèfles et la couleur verte. Et il aurait introduit la délicieuse boisson appelée Whisky. Elle comprit mieux pourquoi il fallait se vêtir de cette couleur, et le besoin soudain de se saouler la gueule avec ce liquide qui montait assez vite à la tête.

Elle savourait toujours aussi calmement son café en tournant les pages de son livre, quand elle entendit des pas s'approcher de la cuisine, puis elle vit la porte s'ouvrir, elle aperçut Sanji entrer tranquillement. Quand ce dernier comprit que la jolie brune était là, il la détailla, ses yeux se changèrent en cœur, et ses jambes tourbillonnèrent pendant qu'il se dandinait.

« Robin d'amour~~~~~ ! Cette couleur te va à ravir~~ ! déclara Sanji

\- Je te remercie Sanji !

\- Je te sers quelque chose ma Robin d'amour ?

\- Un Whisky s'il te plait !

\- Un- Un Whisky ?

\- Oui, tu ne sais pas quel jour on est aujourd'hui ?

\- Pas vraiment

\- C'est le jour de la saint Patrick, la coutume veut qu'on s'habille en vert, et qu'on boive du Whisky !

\- Encore une fête pour l'autre algue verte !

\- Oui, c'est vrai ! affirma Robin en souriant. »

Sanji servit avec passion un verre de Whisky à Robin. Puis il partit se changer pour le plus grand plaisir de sa brune. Il se vêtit de son costume habituel, à l'exception près que sa chemise ainsi que sa cravate étaient vertes. Il réveilla ensuite ses compagnons en leur hurlant dessus.

« Debout bande de feignasses ! Aujourd'hui c'est la saint Patrick, et pour ma Robin d'amour on va tous s'habiller en vert ! Levez-vous, je vais commencer à préparer un repas pour le banquet !

\- Banquet ?! redemanda Luffy. »

A ce mot, le capitaine se leva aussitôt. Il enfila une chemise verte, et sortit à toute vitesse dehors. Sur le pont il courut dans tous les sens, ce qui fit rire Robin qui venait de sortir de la cuisine. Le chapeau de paille, sourire aux lèvres, hurla dans tout le bateau.

« Levez-vous ! On va faire la fête toute la journée ! »

Nami fut la première à sortir, mais c'était surtout pour frapper Luffy, après ça elle mit une jupe et un top vert. Pendant que Sanji cuisinait, et que Robin expliquait le sens de la fête à son capitaine, les autres sortirent dehors vêtus de vert les uns après les autres. Le blond finit enfin de faire toute cette cuisine, il sortit tous ses plats dehors, ainsi que les bouteilles. Brook sortit le sourire aux lèvres, les cheveux colorés de la même couleur que ceux de Zoro. Le futur roi des pirates, les voyant à coté, se prit un énorme fou rire, qui suivit par Usopp et Chopper qui s'y mit aussi.

« On dirait des frères ! Ils se ressemblent ! affirma Luffy

\- Je n'ai rien d'un sac d'os abruti ! répondit Zoro

\- Yohohoho ! Fêtons ce cher Patrick en vidant toutes les bouteilles de ce délicieux breuvage ! rétorqua Brook

\- Sabreur du dimanche ! s'énerva Sanji

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux cuistot d'eau douce ?! demanda l'épéiste

\- T'aurais pu faire un effort pour ma Robin d'amour !

\- Il est déjà tout vert ! fit remarquer Franky, Que voulais-tu qu'il rajoute ?

\- Tss ! Le repas est prêt ! dit le blond. »

Pour déclarer le banquet ouvert, Usopp tira une de ses plantes, qui poussa au milieu du Sunny. Une sorte de trèfle pour l'occasion, même si ça n'y ressemblait pas vraiment, apparut. Le Whisky coula dans chaque bouche. Chopper ne manqua pas de s'étouffer. Déjà, ça lui avait piqué, le goût n'était pas fameux, et puis ça lui pesa vite sur l'estomac, il avait déjà la tête qui tournait légèrement. Zoro, lui, appréciait la poigne de la boisson, la chaleur au fond de la gorge. Le Sunny fut bien vite imprégné de l'odeur que dégageait la boisson à chaque ouverture d'une bouteille.

Sanji, lui, ne savait pas quoi penser de la boisson. Ça ne le dégoûtait pas, mais il n'était pas fan non plus. Lui était plus habitué au vin, doux, goûteux. Là, c'était tout autre chose. Quelque chose avait un goût spécial, un goût qu'il reconnaissait, il avait le nom sur le bout de la langue. Ne pas trouver l'énervait, alors il goûta plusieurs fois chaque bouteille.

« Sanji va commencer à devenir bavard s'il continue comme ça ! dit Franky en souriant. »

Il ne savait pas à quel point il avait raison, et il allait bientôt le savoir. Sanji avait la tête qui tournait, il ne voyait plus très clair. Il n'avait pas la chance d'être aussi résistant à l'alcool que Zoro. Puis peu à peu il vit le monde plus beau (comme si dans One Piece c'était possible). Il se mit à sourire bêtement.

« Sanji ça va ? demanda Usopp

\- Tu sais que t'as vraiment une tête de con avec ton pif démesuré ? »

Usopp se cacha le nez, comme complexé. Tous furent un peu surpris de la réflexion de Sanji, aussi méchant ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Enfin, le capitaine lui, se prit un fou rire.

« Arrête Luffy c'est pas drôle ! s'énerva Usopp.

\- Mais moi je l'adore ton nez ! affirma Luffy.

\- ça n'empêche ! C'est méchant ce qu'il vient de dire !

\- Sanji le pervers, qui est méchant avec un de ses compagnons, sidérant ! Réfléchit Brook dans son coin.

\- Mais il est juste un peu éméché ! continua Franky ! Rien de bien méchant !

\- A vrai dire, l'alcool peut servir de puissant sérum de vérité ! expliqua Chopper.

\- Et voilà...s'attrista Usopp.

\- Mais non ne t'inquiètes pas Usopp ! réconforta Luffy. »

Le capitaine lui tapota l'épaule, et quand Usopp leva la tête vers lui, et qu'il vit son sourire, il retira ses mains de son nez et lui sourit à son tour. Mais voilà Sanji était toujours aussi bourré. Et il parlait beaucoup trop.

« Quel abruti... souffla Zoro avant de reprendre une gorgée. »

Le blond l'entendit, il se jeta sur le sabreur qui ne s'y attendait pas. Il était maintenant à califourchon sur lui. Il le menaçait du regard, et l'attrapa par ses habits.

« Qu'est ce que t'as dit toi ?! s'énerva Sanji.

\- Que tu étais un abruti ! répéta Zoro. »

Le blond embrassa alors passionnément son sabreur. Tout l'équipage fut surpris, même Luffy n'osa pas rire, lui aussi trop choqué pour ça. Ils ne détachèrent pas leurs yeux d'eux deux. Zoro fut celui qui dévisagea le plus Sanji. Franky se pencha vers Chopper, son regard toujours rivé sur ses amis.

« Et l'alcool peut expliquer ce qu'il vient de se passer ?

\- L'alcool fait faire ce dont on a toujours secrètement rêvé sans oser !

\- Je vois !

\- Qu'est ce qui t'as prit cuistot du dimanche ?! s'énerva Zoro.

\- J'ai envie de toi ! Murmura-t-il dans l'oreille du vert, j'ai toujours eu envie de toi ! »

Sanji commença à dandiner son bassin au dessus du sabreur, qui ce dernier, devenait de plus en plus dur, il se sentait serrer dans son boxer. Le blond embrassa encore une fois son vert, leurs langues s'entremêlèrent sans cesse. Quand le cuistot n'en put plus d'attendre il murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Zoro avant de la mordiller.

« Fais moi l'amour… Maintenant ! »

Puis il se leva, prit la main de Zoro, l'emmena dans le dortoir. Le sabreur, regarda ses _nakama_ , soucieux, ne sachant pas ce qui l'attendait, une nuit de folie, à gémir et jouir sans cesse. Quand au reste de l'équipage, il but, pour oublier.


End file.
